Compositions for controlling insects such as cockroaches are known in the art. Generally, the compositions contain at least one substance toxic to the insects, and may be applied by spraying an area where the insects are to be controlled, or applying the composition over a random and/or substantially continuous region within the area by some other technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,567 represents an example of such a spraying technique, where the composition may contain, among other things, a vegetable oil as a "spray oil." The "spray oil" is used to provide a one-step addition of adjuvants to obtain a more uniform spread of the spray solution over the treated area, improved penetration, and slower evaporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,413 discloses the use of compositions containing vegetable oils and insecticides for the control of cockroaches, where the compositions may be pressed into a tablet form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,940 describes generally N-phenyl pyrazole derivatives and their use in compositions against arthropod, plant nematode, helminth, and protozoan pests.
Compositions for controlling insects may have undesirable effects on humans and domesticated animals. These compositions may also carry unpleasant odors, or have a stickiness rendering them less desirable for many uses. Accordingly, a need exists for compositions and methods that effectively control insects while minimizing these undesirable aspects.